Laval
"Laval" (ラヴァル Ravaru) is an archetype first released in Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!!. Its name is a corruption of the word "lava", which is similar to how the "Flamvell" archetype was named. Their team symbol is an orange flame often carved into a flat stone or disc. All known "Laval" monsters are of the FIRE Attribute, and the majority of them are Warrior or Pyro-Type. Most "Laval" monsters mill and use other "Laval" monsters in the Graveyard. Some, like "Laval Coatl", simply need enough "Lavals" in the Graveyard to work. Others, like "Laval Judgment Lord", Banish "Lavals" from the Graveyard for costs. A few, like "Laval Cannon", recycle "Lavals" that have been banished by other effects. The 'dragon' of the archetype, "Lavalval Dragon", returns "Lavals" in the Graveyard to the Deck to bounce the opponent's cards. The archetype can work well with "Lightsworn" and other self-milling decks. Another good partner archetype is "Flamvell "since both archetypes are FIRE and many of the members, including a few Synchro Monsters, have 200 DEF. "Laval Forest Sprite", "Laval Volcano Handmaiden", "Laval Lancelord", and "Kayenn, the Master Magma Blacksmith" can benefit from cards like "Flamvell Firedog" or "Rekindling" to swarm the field. All Synchro Monsters require 1 or more non-Tuner FIRE monsters. Duel Terminal Storyline The Laval live in a lava zone that's surrounded by Fiery Woodlands. A tribe that's born for battling, all they want to do is fight. For that purpose, they attacked the Gem-Knight repeatedly to start a new conflict. However, the "Steelswarms" started to take over the surface land. So, the Lavals went to work with the other clans. Forming a temporary union with the Vylon, they obtained new powers to fight back the Steelswarms. Soon, the union finally defeated the invaders, but conflicts haven't lowered yet; the Vylons decided to stop fights between clans by exterminating them completely. Later, the Lavals teamed up with the other clans again in order to stop the Vylon's actions. They fused their powers to fight back this order. After defeating the Vylons, the union disbanded, and the Lavals went working as a new power source for the rituals of the Gishki tribe. Since then, the current fate of Laval tribe is unknown. Recommended cards Laval Playstyle This Deck focuses on completing Graveyard setup, unleash massive swarming speed and overwhelming your opponent with numerous Synchro Monsters. In order to do that, one can utilize "Rekindling" to revive many "Laval" monsters with 200 DEF. Some Flamvell monsters can be added to the Deck to increase speed, namely "Flamvell Firedog" and "Flamvell Magician". Flamvell Firedog is essential because it can search for any "Laval" Tuner. "Laval Cannon" will allow for a degree of Banished Zone toolboxing. Cards that Banish your Laval cards, like "Gold Sarcophagus", can set up "Laval Cannon". "Laval Magma Cannoneer" can be used as a valid target for Rekindling, and can be pitched immediately with "Laval Volcano Handmaiden". "Molten Conduction Field" and "Laval Volcano Handmaiden" are useful for the more controlled grave set-up. "Lavalval Dragun" is used to accelerate Graveyard set-up. With "Rekindling", this deck is capable of unleashing the enormous "Shooting Quasar Dragon" in one turn. Beside Shooting Quasar Dragon, this deck also having wide array of Synchro Summoning options, making it quite flexible. "Laval the Greater" and "Laval Stennon" are two Synchro Monsters that are both beaters and prepare for possibly another Rekindling combo. Laval Weaknesses Since Laval strategies are Graveyard-dependent, cards that directly banish cards, like "Macro Cosmos" and "Dimensional Fissure," can seriously disintegrate this deck. "Necrovalley", "The End of Anubis", and "Forbidden Graveyard" are also dangerous due to it preventing any banishing in your Graveyard, while also disabling the effect of "Rekindling". "Out of the Blue" can expunge "Lavals" from the Graveyard completely, forcing the player to regress their strategy. Anti Special Summon cards such as "Archlord Kristya" and "Vanity's Emptiness" can also force this deck into a screeching halt. Much like other FIRE-based archetypes, this deck incapable of holding on its own if they cannot get their hands on "Rekindling" quickly. Without it, this deck usually cannot unleash its full-speed swarming power, and disabling or negating its effect at the right time can be a serious blow for any Laval duelist (albeit "Laval Cannon" can somewhat mitigate this). Similar to the Gusto archetype, this deck's reliance on Synchro Summoning makes "Discord" an almost-perfect counter against this deck. A significant count of the non-Synchro "Lavals" have Beatstick-worthy ATK, especially if combined with "Molten Destruction"; "Water Dragon" can wash out offensive strategies.